


Our Little Flower

by rabexxpaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gooday already married, Miscarriage, Raulson: Free form, alternative universe, foxxay - Freeform, i cried a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabexxpaulson/pseuds/rabexxpaulson
Summary: After trying for months to get pregnant, that was the last thing they were expecting.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Our Little Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFandomLesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/gifts).



> This is a prompt someone asked me for some time ago on Tumblr.  
> Gifted to TheFandomLesbian for beta reading it for me and always helping me with my doubts. Love you.

As the door of Miss Robichaux Academy swung open for the first time after they left for the hospital, Misty sensed all the expectant eyes on her and Cordelia. She had her arm around her wife, holding her tight in hopes she wouldn’t leave. Before Misty could do anything, however, Cordelia’s body slipped away from her, and she watched as she ran upstairs and to their bedroom, head down and blonde hair sticking all over her blotched, red cheeks. Misty took a deep breath. She had a knot in her throat and bags underneath her eyes that appeared to have made themselves permanent there ever since the tragedy happened. Looking over at all the girls, facing their eyes—and in a way, her own-- she shook her head and her face fell, grimacing as the tears soon followed. She managed to croak a weak, pathetic and trembling, “She’s gone,” before she followed Cordelia. 

Their bedroom door was opened, and the sound of her lover’s sobs already invaded her ears as she reached the top of the stairs. With small, almost hesitant but still desperate steps, Misty Day ambled to the bedroom, chest and head hurting from holding in the tears that wanted and needed to come so badly. She had to be strong for Cordelia right now. “Babe…” Her voice was as soothing as a warm cup of milk as she peeked inside the bedroom, being greeted with Cordelia all snuggled up on the bed, legs against her chest as she bawled. Misty’s heart sank deeper and deeper as the seconds passed by. She joined her wife with gentle moves, snuggling closer to her and caressing her waist. Cordelia moved closer, accepting the invitation as she buried her face into Misty’s neck.

“I’m so s-sorry,” Cordelia croaked out, and Misty Day shook her head as she brought a hand up to caress straight blonde locks, pulling it away from her lover’s cheeks and eyes. The fabric where Cordelia lay was already soaked with tears. “I lost her…”

“Shhh…” Misty Day’s hand slipped down to Cordelia’s cheek and cupped it, gently lifting her face so she could stare into teary, broken brown eyes. Those eyes, her whole world, had gone so dim. “It’s not your fault, darling… we couldn’t have done anything.” Her thumb was tender as it wiped Cordelia’s tears away, only for them to come back. “I love you, Cordelia. It’s not your fault at all.” Leaning to place a kiss on her lover’s forehead, Misty lingered there for a moment. Blue eyes fell shut. She sighed in defeat as her own tears began cascading down her cheeks after what seemed like years of being stuck inside. Having lost their daughter was already bad enough, but having the woman she cared for and loved so deeply blaming herself for it and breaking down in her arms was unbearable.

Gulping, Cordelia let out another sob as she clung to Misty Day. “Nine months feeling our little girl’s heartbeat, a-and now we couldn’t even hold her before it stopped.” Her voice trembled. Another sob left her lips, and she buried her face deeper onto Misty’s neck, trying to find the comfort she always found there. It seemed like nothing could offer her such. In a weak whisper, she apologized, “I-I’m so sorry, Misty.”

Trying not to sob too loudly, Misty Day wanted to scream. She wanted to scream and beg Cordelia to understand how she felt when she blamed herself. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth to stop her from making loud noises, and she concentrated herself on the task. It was getting harder and harder. “P-please, Cordelia,” she nearly begged, and her breath betrayed her as it ragged itself. “Please, s-stop blaming y-yourself… It h-hurts too much.” The last words were nearly a breath that managed to come out before a full-on sob emerged. Her body crumbled as it allowed herself to feel, and Misty Day pulled Cordelia closer, fully aware of the lack of a baby bump between them. Just as tight, Cordelia held her back. “Y-you would have been such a-an amazing mother… w-we would…” It wasn’t fair. Shaky hands moved to caress blonde curls, both trying to calm down, to feel and to allow their grief to come. They were exhausted, and between soft caresses and broken sobs, their pain split into two and made things lighter for both of them to carry.

…

Misty Day woke up with a ray of sunlight peeking through the neatly arranged curtains. Her mind took a while to catch up with her body, and a sleepy, tiny smile settled itself on her lips as she realized they were still in the same mess of limbs tangled together and holding each other close. As she paid more attention and as her head began to catch up, however, the smile disappeared, and her red eyes from last night were teary all over again.

Misty and Cordelia had been trying to have a baby for over a year when the incantation finally worked. Cordelia was pregnant, and she was more radiant than ever; it was a dream of hers since she could remember, and Misty Day was more than happy to be a part of it. After three months, they happily found that the life growing inside Cordelia was a girl, and when naming her, Misty and Cordelia didn’t have to think twice: Rose, in honor of the flowers Misty Day had given to Cordelia when proposing to her—they had claimed the flowers to be the symbol of their love, an inner, secret thing with each other. For the next months, their “little flower,” as Misty and Cordelia had dearly called Rose, was all they talked about. They had already picked a room next to theirs in the academy and decorated it all for her, with a beautiful white crib and toys and everything a baby would and wouldn’t need. The walls were a pastel, faded green with hand-painted flowers all over it—courtesy of Misty Day. 

One late evening — right when the sun had started making its way home, Cordelia settled her tea mug aside and called for her wife. Her pants were wet, and she groaned in pain. Rushing to the hospital, it was a mix of whines and smiles; Cordelia alternated from clutching in pain and not being able to hold her enormous smile, while Misty focused on helping her wife the best that she could in both situations, the same big smile stamped on her face. As they got to the building, they were rushed to a room. Cordelia’s contractions got stronger, and Misty Day’s own hand sweated against her wife’s. When the doctor arrived along with two nurses, he greeted the couple and, after some minutes, the birth began. Cordelia never once let go of Misty Day’s hand, squeezing it harsher each time she pushed. And she kept on pushing again, and again, and again. With each squeeze, Misty felt luckier. She had married the person she loved the most in the world, she was alive and healthy and, for once in her life, she wasn’t alone. Her chest filled with joy with the realization that in only a matter of minutes, she’d have a perfect, amazing daughter as well. The doctor’s harsh words cut her thoughts.

“We have a problem!” The baby was already in his hands, but there was no sounds besides Cordelia’s pants. “Someone here, now!” One of the nurses rushed his way to the doctor’s side, helping him as he demanded. It all happened too fast. Cordelia’s brown eyes opened wide and searched for her wife’s, and when she looked at Misty, she realized how entranced was. Misty didn’t move, and her eyes were glued on the mess of hands in front of them, not blinking once even as the tears fell down her pale face. “We’re going to lose her! Fast! Fast! Fast!” Blood and amniotic fluid covered it all, and he worked frantically to save the little girl’s life.

“What’s happening?” Cordelia’s voice was desperate, agonizing.

“Please keep breathing, ma’am!” The other nurse managed to answer between the chaos, not once taking her eyes away from the almost lifeless body in front of her. Cordelia looked back at Misty, and she squeezed her hand as her eyes overflew with tears.

“M-Mist…” Cordelia croaked out, thin and weak. Misty snapped out, looking at Cordelia for a brief second before all the desperate movements stopped, and the room grew quiet.

“I’m so sorry, ladies.” The man could barely look at the couple as he held the small body in his arms. “She couldn’t do it.” Misty Day’s first impulse was to reach for their baby and bring her back, but Cordelia held her hand harshly. Rose’s body was in a state beyond repair.

Misty Day’s thoughts were cut by a tender, familiar pair of lips gently kissing her forehead. “Good morning, Mist.” Cordelia’s voice was hoarse, weak and tired.

“Good morning, Delia.” Blue eyes lifted up, and Misty offered a small smile as she reached to trace Cordelia’s still blotched cheek with her thumb. She saw as her lover’s sleepy smile turned into a sad one.

“Are you okay?” Cordelia didn’t really want to ask, but she knew she needed to. Her pointer finger wiped Misty Day’s tears gently, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

“I suppose…” Misty took a deep breath. Into the situation they were in, she believed she could say she was okay. “What about you, honey?”

“I suppose…” Cordelia smiled a small, cheeky smile, and both shared a giggle. And then the room grew quiet. Sadness hit them again, and they just stared at each other for a few, trying to collect enough strength to seize the day.

Misty broke the silence. “We’ll be fine, Delia.” She needed the comforting words, and she knew Cordelia needed them just as much. “We have each other.”

“We do.” A single tear fell down Cordelia’s cheek. As long as they had each other, they could do anything.


End file.
